Legions Of Darkness Part One: Shadows of the Mind
by OmegaKnight
Summary: Fox is going through hell in his sleep, and a familiar face decides to make a reappearance...


STARFOX: LEGIONS OF DARKNESS  
Part One: The Shadows of the Mind  
By OMEGAKNIGHT  
  
  
  
--He stood there...no emotion on his face..."Run to me son...I'll keep you safe..."  
I run to him...but he isn't my father...He's... ... ... AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!!--  
  
Fox woke up in a cold sweat. That dream. That same dream that has kept him up night after night. He shook as he realized that it was only that dream again. The dream where his father comes to him but it isn't his father...instead the creature standing in front of him is...it was just too horrible to think of. He shuddered again as he put the heavy parka over him. He crawled out of his bunk and tiptoed out of the room. It was just too dark...too cold in space. He loved the thrill of battle, oh yes. Every member of his mercenary team had to. 'Cause if they didn't, why were they here? But he felt it was time for a break. He had been involved in the newest campaign against the Venomians for over three years, and he was tired. He'd talk to General Pepper in the morning. But for now, with the Great Fox nearing Aquas, he needed his rest. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
"OK boys, here's the deal. The Venomians have an bio-weapon reasearch facility in the Ocean of Serenity, on the far side of the planet." Fox addressed his team with a nervous glance. "Position the ship at the coordinates I send back. At my command, open fire. Do not cease until ordered to do so. Any questions?"  
"Yeah, I got one for you." Falco responded to Fox. "Why in the hell are you so nervous about this. For Corneria's sake, we've flown through the Venomian air defenses together, so what's up with a little covert op giving you the shakes??"  
"Nothing, Falco. It's just...well...nothing. Well, it's time to get moving. Falco, get the com center up; Slippy, prepare the sub. Peppy, I want you to go with me." Fox ordered as he stepped out. "I'll be in my chambers until we're ready."  
  
Wolf looked nervous as he stepped into the General's chambers. Rumor had it that this guy was more brutal than Andross himself...but what was a rumor? Sooner or later he had to find out himself. And this was a better time than any.   
"I'm here, General. Why have you summoned me?" He asked the bleak darkness. Strange that this guy liked everything dark. He could barely even see the General's throne.   
"Is the transmission tower active, Commander?" the shadowy character asked the barbaric star pilot. There was something in his voice...something Wolf recognized...  
"Yes, sir." was all Wolf could answer.  
"Good. McCloud won't be too far now. Soon he will look for me. And I shall kill him." the voice replied back in a familiar tone. Too familiar of a voice. Frankly it scared him. 'Wow,' he thought,'so this is fear.'  
  
The glimmering waters of Aquas shone on the scarred hull of the Great Fox as it slowly positioned itself at the drop zone's coordinates. Slowly the cargo hatch creaked to life as the submarine dropped into the dark cold waters.  
"McCloud to Great Fox. We're down safely. All systems go; we're at full power. Prepare to begin coordinate transmission. Over," Fox transmitted to the hulking ship above him. He began to ease the throttle forward, and the mighty sub came to life. He breathed a sigh of relief as the comm systems began transmitting his proper bearings.  
"Fox, I've known you for many years now, and I know that there's something wrong with you. I know you haven't been sleeping, because I've heard you wandering around the ship everywhere. Something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is," Peppy demanded in a silent, but determined voice. Fox had been too restless, and because Peppy always thought of Fox as the son he had never had, he was deeply concerned.  
"It's nothing...nothing at all."  
  
"What is this transmission tower for, milord?" Wolf asked as his hands slightly trembled. This General was so different, but so familiar. Fear grew in Wolf as the seconds ticked by.  
"I am transmitting radio waves through the depths of space to the brain of Fox McCloud. These waves cause him to dream about me. Soon, he will come to Venom, and soon he will die. By my hand," the General replied, still in his shroud of darkness.  
Wolf was petrified. This guy was too out of control. "Who...are...you?!" he demanded.  
"Why, Wolf? Don't you recognize me? I am the man who took you off the dirty streets of Titania City and molded you into a respectable pilot and Commander!" the voice was louder. Wolf suddenly realized who it was.  
  
Andross had returned.  
  



End file.
